A Life I Will Never Know
by Catherinelol01
Summary: Eponine and Enjolras had somehow survived the barricades and now have no one to talk to since all of their friends were dead .Eponine is mourning over Marius's and Cosette's wedding while Enjolras is not wanted by his family .Now when they meet ,will it just bring back bad memories or bring them closer together ?Is this just what they need to get over the fight ?
1. Chapter 1

**Eponine and Enjolras had somehow survived the barricades and now have no one to talk to since all of their friends were dead .Eponine is mourning over Marius's and Cosette's wedding while Enjolras is not wanted by his family ,especially his father .Now when they meet ,will it just bring back bad memories or bring them closer together ?Is this just what they need to get over the fight ?**

**I do not own Les Miserables and all copyright goes to the author of the original book ,Victor Hugo**

* * *

**Eponine**

I was walking the streets of Paris begging people for money as if nothing had ever changed ,but everything did .

Now ,I had no family to turn to since I do not know where they left off to .I had no where to stay other than the dirty roads of France .And worst of all ,Monsieur Marius had finally left me ever since he got married to Cosette .My heart ached just of thinking of the happy wed couple .That was a day I always tried to forget ,but would always thought of every beating second that passed by .

The sun had almost set behind the clouds which ment one more day gone by with nothing little but three francs .Then all of a sudden I felt someone grab my shoulder .I turned around with the thought ,not again .

"Hello lovely little lady .You look like someone who could use some company ."the drunken man said .I could already smell some wine and beer by his breath .His eyes seemed to dart from all over the place trying to focuse on me .

"Please Monsieur ,I am really not someone worth your time ,plus the day has almost ended ."I said trying to wriggle out of his grasp .He then grabbed my wrist tightly .

"You've got it all wrong deary ,you are definitely worth my time and the later in the day ,the better ."he hollered

I tried yet again to get out of his tight grasp when he started dragging me the other way I had started from .I tried to pull back ,but that just seemed to make him just more happy to do it .

"Let me go .HELP!"I screamed

"You got a big loud mouth don't you ,"he said still trying to drag me along with him .I cried out yet again for help .

When he just couldn't take my endless screaming anymore ,I felt a sharp pain in my stomach where he had just kicked me .Then soon after that I got a plentiful more of kicks in the stomach ,in the leg ,and in my back .Then he started to drag me the same way again .I only felt his grasp release me ,but I blacked out before I could see who had just saved me .

* * *

**Enjorlas**

As I was on my way back to my apartment from visiting my friend's graves ,I heard someone screaming for help .From the way it's voice sounded ,it seemed to be a woman .That made me more alarmed .I started to run in the direction the cry was coming from .

"Please monsieur ,let me go ."the woman said with pleading in her voice .

"You little whore just can't stop talking can you ."the drunken man hollered then kicked the girl right in the stomach .

I rushed over and punched the guy in the face .His face came out with a bloody nose .The blood starting to drip to the side of his face .

"Mind your own buisiness rich guy ."he spat at me .

That recieved him another punch right in the stomach .It continued before we were both almost out of breath .The man tried to come back then thought the better of it and fled .I leaned down to touch the lady's forehead which was bleeding .The lady had long black hair that was covered all over in dirt .In fact ,she was almost all covered in dirt and scum ,but that didn't stop me from helping her .She and all the others were why I had fought and started the revolution .Although it had failed ,I still believed in freedom .

After checking for any major injuries ,I lifted her up in my arms and headed for my apartment .When I got a clear look at her face ,I sucked in my breath .I thought this person had died just like the rest of them did .It was none other than Marius's shadow ,Eponine .

* * *

**Eponine**

When I woke up ,the setting surrounding me startled me .I lay on a bed that was made of clean sheets .There was a fireplace right across from me .The furniture was simple yet looked expensive .I started to think that I was dead .How else would I be in a nice place such as this ?

For a little while ,I looked at the fireplace .The flames seemed to dance across the burning wood .That made me think of freedom .The flames danced with freedom to do anything .How I longed to be free of this world .If I really was dead ,then I was finally free .

Finally ,I decided to look around this place that didn't seem worthy of having me in I tried to get up ,I felt a sharp stab in my forehead and in my stomach .I felt for my head which was covered in bandages .It hurt so much to move ,but I still got up .I needed to find out if I was still alive or not .

I found the living room with a man sitting at the couch ,fast asleep .I walked up to the stranger carefully and almost screamed out loud when I saw his face .

The man was beautiful .He had long curly blonde hair .Although I couldn't see his eyes ,I had a feeling that they were blue .The man opened his eyes groggly that declaired I had been right .His eyes were blue ,but full of sterness that said he demanded to be respected ,not man was who I thought him to be .

The man who had saved me was Enjorlas .Now I was cretain that I was really dead .


	2. Chapter 2

**I will also start a fanfic about Marius and Eponine so please check it out once it comes out .So here is chapter two of this story .Please leave a review . :)**

* * *

**Enjorlas**

After laying Eponine on the bed ,I couldn't help but think how she had survived .The only reason I was alive was because of Grantaire .

~_Flashback~_

_When they shot me ,he blocked the rest the bullets that came .He died right at my feet .The last thing I remembered was seeing his body lifeless and limp .When I finally woke up ,I found my self laying in bed with bandages covering me .My dad had found me and taken me home and taken care of .After I healed up ,he told me to go ._

_His exact words were ,"Leave ,you're a disgrace to this family .You will no longer have a place in this house .Now leave ,and don't make any harder than it is for your mother and siblings ."_

_~End of Flashback ~_

I paced around the living room thinking of how she could have survived .I had seen her die in Marius's arms .After walking back in forth ,I found my self laying on the couch .That night I dreamed of Grantaire dying right in front of me and everyone else from the barricade that were shot and killed dying all over again .

When I woke up ,the sight surprised me .It was Eponine staring at me .I was still wondering if I was still dreaming because in my head ,I still thought she was dead .

"Monsieur Enjorlas ,how did I die ?"she asked carefully

I was confused .I know now that she was alive since I carried her here last night ,but how could she think that she was dead .From the bruises covering her and her pale face ,someone might mistake her for dead ,but here she was ,living and breathing but barely .

"I don't understand ,you're not dead .I carried you to my apartment last night after fending of that drunk man trying to take you with him ."I told her

"But then ,how are alive ?I would have guessed for you to die first since you were the leader ."

"Someone saved me just as someone probably saved you ,"I told her the story about the encounter with my dad ."How about you ?How did you survive the barricade ?"

"You are right monsieur ,someone did save me ,but I do not know who .When I woke up that day ,I found my self in a clinic and the nurse told me that a person had brought me there and paid for everything .I'm very thankful for whoever that was .And I'm also very thankful for you monsieur since you saved me from a night with that drunk man ."

"It was no problem .Just call me Enjorals .Now would you like some tea and breakfast ?"

* * *

**Eponine **

He had survived just like Monsieur Marius had .I still had hope inside me that little Gavroche had survived also .But I had a feeling he was with all the other students who had died at the barricade .I swallowed back the tears that had started to form when Enjorals set down a tray of tea and a bowl of soup .

"So how are feeling ?That was a lot of kicks ."Enjorals asked

I raised my hand to touch the bandages covering part of my forehead .A sharp pain stabbed in my head .I quickly lowered my hand and reached over to grab a cup of tea .

"I'm fine ,"I murmured ,"And I assure you Monsieur I will leave just as once as I am healthy again ."

"No it's fine .You can stay here as long as you need to .You will always be welcome here ."he said with a small smile

All those days ,I thought he was harsh and mean .Now I knew that he was just being a leader .I looked up right at his eyes .They were filled with sadness and something else that was hard to describe .I could tell that he was sad about the revolution failing and even more upset about all his friends dying .Then I realized that it wasn't just sadness he was feeling ,it was regret .


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I need to proof read my stories ,but sometimes I just get lazy.I will most likely be updating on the weekends .**

**Please leave a review and I will do a proof read on this is chapter 3.**

* * *

** Enjolras**

Tea with Eponine was strangely quiet .I could tell she was thinking about that day of the barricade.I always found myself thinking of how I could have everyone ,even little Gavroche.I recounted the times that I had seen her .She had always followed Marius around. It was a startle to find out that she was Gavoche's older sister and then he died fighting to help the revolution out.I couldn't think of how I would feel if one of my siblings died.

That made me think of my father .He had only taken care of me for my mother's and sister's sake .I had stayed with them only a couple of weeks while my wounds had still been healing.I was forced to leave and live by myself .They gave me a certain amount of money each every two months.I knew that my dad was only doing it for my mom's sake.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Eponine finally decided to come back downstairs .After breakfast ,she hurriedly scurried back .As she descended ,I saw that her face was pale and shallow and her hair loosely around her had a petite frame.I could tell that if had been better taken care of ,she could have made a beautiful woman.

"Good afternoon Monsieur ."she greeted and settling herself down into a chair.

"Good afternoon to you as well and please call me Enjolras."

"Of course monsie...I mean _Enjolras_.Please just call me Eponine.I'm far from being a lady."

"So Eponine ,are you doing alright?"I asked with a true concern

"Monsieur ,that has been the second time that you have asked me if I am alright ,and I am.I assure you ,you not need to worry about me."she said

* * *

The sun had started to descend into the horizon with concluded that it was almost night time.I had used to have a cook in my apartment ,but that had all changed because of my father.I rose up from my chair and headed for the kitchen and Eponine followed.I knew how to cook a little ,but Eponine suggested to help .She was a far better cook than me and I was grateful to have a decent dinner for a change .For a girl who had lived in the streets ,she knew how to cook well.

After dinner ,she suggested to sleep on the couch for the night ,but I declined.

"Eponine ,you are my guest and considering your conditions ,I will not allow you to sleep on the couch."

She just nodded keeping her head low as she climbed back upstairs .I couldn't help but think if she had nightmares about the barricades.I found my self waking up from a nightmare every night since that day.

I settled myself on the couch and found myself unable to sleep.I tossed and turned and sleep just couldn't seem to find me .That was when the moaning and soft screaming had started .It wasn't loud enough for the neighbors to hear ,but enough for me.

I rushed upstairs to find Eponine kicking and thrashing in her sleep.I guess she did get nightmares.

I sat on a chair near the bed and tried to calm her down without waking her up.I gently rubbed her arm and she seemed to calm down a little.I could tell that whatever she was dreaming ,she couldn't bear to see .As I continued to rub her arm ,her breathing slowed to a normal pace and she seemed to have finally calmed down.

I stared at her face the held beautiful eyes and lips that looked soft to the touch .Her chest rose with her even heart beat.I smacked myself for looking at her and for thinking of such things.

I had never looked at any other woman like that .Even when other women had tried to flirt with me ,I had ignored them.I felt like Eponine wasn't like other people .She and other people like her were the reason why I had wanted to start the revolution.

I didn't know what kind of feelings I had for her.I had either saved her the other day from pity or out of care and worry.

I guess someone had finally broke my marble statue and touched my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**The only reason I was able to update today because of a snow day. Please leave a review. I know I don't update a lot, but it's because of all my school work and house work. So here is chapter 4. Remember, leave a review. **

* * *

**Eponine**

That night , I dreamt of the barricades.

_I looked down and saw blood covering my my hand and my stomach. On the other side of the barricade, I saw Gavroche jumping back and forth getting gun powder. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A man pointed his gun at my brother and a bullet pierced his chest. Gavroche started to sing and it ended after the sound of three more bullets. I wanted to scream, but my voice came out as nothing, just a breath of air. I continued trying to call out Gavroche's name, but with no luck. Everything started to turn black when I saw someone carrying his lifeless body that had once been my brother who had so much life in him, and now was dead. _

I woke up with a start and sat up. To the left side of the bed, I saw Enjolras lightly snoring with head to the side and his hand on top of mine. It was a surprise to find him there.I slowly took my hand out of his because it would just be awkward when we wakes up. I never would have thought a man made of stone would come up here and try to comfort me. Marius had once said that his heart had once and would always belong to Parcia.

I didn't want to wake him up just yet because he looked so peaceful when asleep. His face looked younger and calm. He woke himself up and seemed surprised to find out his position. When he finally noticed I was there, I saw his cheeks redden a little. Looks like the man wasn't made of complete marble.

**Enjolras**

I saw Eponine staring right at me. It felt weird to wake up and see someone had been watching you as you slept.

"Good morning Monsieur Enjolras,"Eponine greeted

"Good morning Eponine and please let me explain my reason for being here ," I said as she cut me off

"No need to worry Monsieur. I'm guessing you heard me having a terrible dream and you came up here to help calm me down, and I thank you for that. "she said with a gentle smile on her lips.

I nodded at this gesture and stood up to leave, but something held me back as she asked me a question I knew she would have asked sooner or later.

"Monsieur, how is Monsieur Marius doing?"

"He's doing fine. I'll take you see him one day once you have healed completely." I replied

She just nodded and kept her head down. As I left the room, only did I notice how much it hurt to know she still loved Marius. She had once loved Marius and she would always love him. For the first time in almost my whole life, I actually cared for a woman. She really had broken this marble statue of mine. For once, I cared for something other than Paris.

* * *

**I have also written the next chapter, but I need five more reviews before I can post it. Hoped you liked this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 for you guys. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**Enjolras**

Eponine came downstairs shortly after I did. She had cleaned up a little, but still seemed to limp. I could tell she was trying to hide the pain on her legs, so I reached over and aided her onto the couch. She let out a huge sigh as she finally got seated.

I checked on injuries and they seemed to be mending. I could thank Jolly for teaching me a little about medical aid. It hurt to think of him and all the rest so I tried to focus. The rest of the day went by fast. I helped her do things so her injuries wouldn't hurt. But I could tell she wanted her independence back. I would too if that had been me. Almost everyone wants to do things by themselves, especially a girl like Eponine. We talked about the future and about teaching her how to read.

I didn't have much to do so I offered to teach her. She agreed, but I could tell she was doubting herself. She kept on telling me that it might be too late to teach her.

"It is never too late to learn how to read."I had told her

"Ok, so when do we start? "She asked

"What better time than the present? " I said with a grin

I saw a smile tugging on her lips.

"Okay, let's start."she said

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter,but I was tired today so...**

**Please leave a review and hoped you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Hope you like it and please leave a review. **

* * *

**Enjolras **

I led Eponine to my private study which she had never entered before, or at least of my knowledge. To the right of the door, was a book case filled with rows and rows of books of many kind. To the left side of the room was a desk littered of papers. This room brought back old memories since I had done all the planning for the revolution in here or in the cafe. I shook the old memories away and helped Eponine into the room.

She was still a bit unsteady so I guided her into a seat and watched her reaction. Her face contorted from anxious to surprised. We were silent and still for a moment as more memories came back to me.

_~Flashback~_

_I had been up all night making plots for the barricade when someone knocked on my front door. I got up and made my way to the door, anxious to get back to planning. When I opened the door, Marius, Gavroche, Grantaire and everyone elose were standing in my doorway._

_"Enjolras, you need to rest because all I have seen you do is plan, plan, and plan."Marius said_

_They all entered and made themselves at home. The rest of the day, they kept me from doing anymore work and we all had a great time._

_~End of flashback~_

I flashed back to reality when Eponine had called my name. It hurt to think of the past and know that I had led my friends to their death's.

"Enjolras, is something wrong?" She asked probably with an idea of what I had just been thinking

"I'm fine. Shall we get started."

"Okay Eponine, have you ever learned to read? Even just a little"I asked

"Yes, just a little. Before everyone knew of what my parents had been doing. But it's been so long. I still think I can't do it."

"Well, little is better than none so lets get started."

We went over the alphabet until she memorized it. Then we went over each sound that the a letter makes. After she learned the sounds of the letters A through P, I decided to teacher how to write each letter. After all, if a person could write, they would be able to read just as well.

By the end of the day, Eponine was able to read a sentence, but still needed to have a couple more sessions. I helped her up and led her to the room. We both deserved a good nights rest.

* * *

**Eponine**

As I settled myself into bed, I couldn't help but think that I was lucky, and that I didn't deserve it. Sleep finally overcame me, but I wished I had stayed awake. The nightmares came back and just as worse. They stopped after a couple of minutes. I was half asleep so I felt a presence near and a hand on top of mine. I was going to have to thank Mosieur Enjolras in the morning, and that also ment that I had an even bigger debt to pay.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I have made the next chapter, but I won't post it until I get 8 to 10 more reviews. Sorry, I really want to know what you think of it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so here is chapter 7 of this story. Hope you like it and please leave a review. **

* * *

**Enjolras **

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard those silent screams and murmurs again. I got up and went in my room to find Eponine tossing and turning yet again. She seemed to muttering the words 'Gavroche', 'run', and 'go'. It wouldn't take a genius to know what she was dreaming about. I too had had those dreams and sort of understood what she was going through. I knew the burden of being reminded that the people you had once cared about, are now dead.

As I had done the other night, I rubbed her arm until her tossing finally stopped. She stopped moving and she seemed to find peace with her sleep.

I decided to go back downstairs because it would be awkward for her to find me in her bed for a second time.

I couldn't help but think that she was different from anyone else I had ever met. She wasn't like those whores in the street. I didn't like using a harsh word like that, but it was true. Eponine had lived a hard life and she had gotten through it. Her brother was dead and her sister was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't imagine how she got through it. No doubt that her father had beaten her every chance he got. Marius had explained to us who Eponine was, but I could guess what she had gone through. Being poor probably had been bad enough, but she had to sell herself to make a living. Everything about that was just wrong. She was a strong and confident woman who didn't deserve the harsh life that she had gone through. She deserved a second chance. A fresh start, and I was going to help make it happen.

* * *

**Eponine**

When I woke up, I felt different. More stronger, but not completely healed yet. At least I was making more progress. I didn't get up just yet in fear that the pain would start to come back. I watched the fires as I had done my first night here. They were dancing as they always did. There was something that I hadn't noticed before.

On top of the fireplace was a small box. Even from the bed, I could tell that the box cost a fortune. The corners of the box had a metal casing. There were carvings on each side. The carvings were waves that made it look like it was the ocean. I wondered why a man like Enjolras would need a small box. And also, I wondered what the box could possibly hold.

I got out of bed and carefully made my way to the fireplace. As I opened the lid, I kept on thinking that I shouldn't be doing it. If Enjolras wanted to keep it to himself, then he shall. But I realized that too late. Inside was something I would have never expected to be there. Looks like Monsieur Enjolras definitely had something to explain to Eponine.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to leave you guys hanging. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I won't post it until the weekend. If I don't get 15 to 20 reviews by the weekend, I won't post it until the week after. Hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, I'm being nice and giving you all a chapter today instead of next week. Today is my little brother's birthday, so it'll make his birthday better if I don't annoy him, so I decided to write a chapter today. Hope you guys like it and please leave a review.**

**All credits go to Victor Hugo as it was he who had the great mind to write Les Miserable. **

* * *

**Enjolras**

I didn't wake up until it was almost noon. I usually woke up early to help Eponine out. I was curious what she was doing since she always woke up early.

As I made my way upstairs, I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. I would have never woken up this late and even if I wasn't awake, Eponine would have still gotten out of bed. A woman like her likes to have her independence in making her own choices.

When I reached my room, the door was slightly ajar. Inside, I peeked and saw Eponine sitting at the edge of the bed, looking in front of her towards the fireplace. I went inside and she didn't seem to have noticed me. When I looked at her again, I noticed that it wasn't the fireplace she was looking directly at, it was a small box on top of it.

No. She wasn't supposed to see what was inside that box. It would just leave her curious and sad at the same time. She might start jumping to weird conclusions, that might just be true.

* * *

**Eponine **

After I got over the shock of seeing what was inside the box, I sat at the foot of the bed. For a moment, I just sat there, looking at the box. Tears started to fall from my eyes because it reminded me of him. The crying eventually stopped, but I still just sat there looking at the box. Inside it had been something I never knew Enjolras had.

Inside the box was the ribbon Gavroche had worn while he had fought at the barricades. There had also been other things in there that had once belonged to the other men, but I had only focused on the ribbon.

There was also something of mine in there. It was a drawing of me. The drawing had been made a couple years ago and I couldn't possibly believe how Enjolras could have gotten it.

I rose up and took the ribbon and the picture in my hands and silently wept again. Some days I still couldn't believe that almost every man that had fought at the barricades died. Especially Gavroche. I could still picture his wide smile ready to talk of many ideas. He was one out of all the three brothers that I had that actually talked to me.

I put the picture and the ribbon back, but still continued to stare at the box.

I didn't have anything that belonged to Gavroche except the memory I had of him. His heart was energetic and free, but he still had lived through pain.

I continued to think about the past when I felt a presence enter the room. I would have turned around to see who it was, but I knew it was Enjolras.

I could tell by the large shadow he made as he entered and his quiet, but heavy deep breaths. I didn't know that I had paid attention to all these little details. But now, I was going to pay to every single little detail in fear that in the future, all I would remember was the big memories.

I wasn't to make that mistake again. I had only paid attention to Gavroche when he was in need of help. This time, I wasn't going to make that mistake. I was going to make my life actually worth it.

As I turned around to face Enjolras, I said one simple word, but full of meaning.

"Thanks," I said quietly that it barely came out a whisper.

As I looked up and faced Enjolras's eyes, I knew he understood what I had said and meaning of it. I turned to face the box again, only this time, Enjolras was rubbing my arm as we thought of the memories of our now dead and lost friends.

* * *

**Thank you for leaving great reviews. If I can get 5 reviews today, I will write and post a new chapter tomorrow. Hope you liked this chapter and I do not own Les Miserable. All credits go to Victor Hugo.**

**Follow me on instagram: catherine_ann_rocks**

**Please leave a review and thanks. **

**-Catherine**


	9. Preview to Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, but I guess you've heard all the excuses so I'm not going to say it. I will post a new chapter this weekend, but I wanted to give you guys a preview to make up for lost time. I will try to write two chapters, but I am positive to write one this weekend so watch out for that. Just to be clear, this is NOT and chapter, just a preview.**

**Please answer my poll and be waiting for a new chapter.**

**_Catherine_**

* * *

**Enjolras**

Me and Eponine stayed like that for what seemed hours but was only a couple of minutes. She then stood up and looked me in the eye. I guess she was waiting for an explanation since she wouldn't turn her gaze away.

I opened my mouth to start speaking, then abruptly closed it. Was I ready to tell her something as deep as that? Would I be able to tell her my one secret that no one else knows about? These thoughts when up in my head while Eponine just stood there, waiting patiently.

I finally opened my mouth to speak, hoping it was the right decision.

* * *

**Eponine**

As I waited for Enjolras to speak, I couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be nervous, or was the right word for it, nervous. I had never once seen the great revolutionary leader seem nervous. That just made me more anxious for his answer.

"I feel guilty." he said carefully.


	10. Chapter 9

** I know I haven't updated in a while but I was on spring break guys, so cut me some slack. I might not update for a while after this again.(REALLY SORRY) I will really try to post another chapter either today or tomorrow so I can make it up to you guys. **

**Sorry for all the reviews thing. It's just that I really want to know what your thoughts are about it. I'm planning to buy the new DVD of Les Miserable so pretty anxious person here today. Here is chapter 8 for you guys. Hope you like it and please, PLEASE leave a review.**

**Sorry to have kept you waiting so long, but I am not giving up on this story. I have a lot planned for it, I just haven't had the time to,write it all down. Remember to REVIEW. Also to look at my poll and please help me make a decision. **

**All credits go to Victor Hugo. **

* * *

**Enjolras**

Me and Eponine stayed like that for what seemed hours but was only a couple of minutes. She then stood up and looked me in the eye. I guess she was waiting for an explanation since she wouldn't turn her gaze away.

I opened my mouth to start speaking, then abruptly closed it. Was I ready to tell her something as deep as that? Would I be able to tell her my one secret that no one else knows about? These thoughts when up in my head while Eponine just stood there, waiting patiently.

I finally opened my mouth to speak, hoping it was the right decision.

* * *

**Eponine**

As I waited for Enjolras to speak, I couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be nervous, or was the right word for it, nervous. I had never once seen the great revolutionary leader seem nervous. That just made me more anxious for his answer.

"I feel guilty." he said carefully.

What was he feeling so guilty about? Was it because he hadn't died at the barricades? Or was it about starting the revolution? These went up in my heade as I processed what he had just said.

I couldn't believe it because it was too hard to believe. The great revolution leader guilty? It seemed too good to be true. He had such a strong hold on himself then I guess it must be true. How hard it must be for him to admit this to me.

When I looked into his deep blue eyes, I no longer saw a man, but a young boy hurting. I went over to him and put my arms around his waist, feeling uncomfortable. But I knew he needed this. To my surprise, he hugged me tighter, letting all his emotions great leader finally let his walls down and showed what was really beneath him, a broken soul reaching for answers.

I let go and looked into his eyes yet again. Enjolras seemed to be able to explain now and I waited patiently.

"I feel guilty that I led my friends to their deaths, even if it was for a good cause. I didn't think about how it would affect their own individual lives, or how it would affect mine. That barricade changed me, and I don't know if I will ever feel or be the same again."

Something that surprised me even more was that the man was crying. To got plunged into a tight squeezing hug again, but this time I didn't let go as the man was clearly hurting. I waited a while longer for him to explain about the drawing.

"And because of that guilt, I felt the need to keep a part of each of all our friends with me. It reminds me each and everyday, that I will never get my old life back. All my friends are dead. The police would arrest me the minute they saw me. Nothing is what I thought it would be." He said breaking down into a pile of tears.

* * *

It took me a while to realize that I was still hugging him. I hastily removed my arms and looked him right in the eye. Enjolras had stopped crying, but still looked like that little boy I saw earlier.

I knew the sadness he felt, because I felt every single day too. Its hard to know that all the people that could have once cared about you, are now dead. I left Enjolras in his room for he had made it very clear that her needed some time alone.

Just before I left, I told him one more thing.

"I know how you feel. Don't go blaming yourself because it wasn't your fault. It wasn't any bodies. Remember, each morning represents a new day, and it tells us that life still matters. Everything happens for a reason, whether we like it or not." and with that I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. I'm still young and I get distracted easily. I am writing a new chapter right now with some old characters from the book, so wait for that. If I finish it, I will post it the next day. Please answer my polls and leave a review. Thank you for all the followers and reviews.**

**I'm making a new story of Eponine and Enjolras so if have any ideas, please pm me or leave a review.**

**All credits go to Victor Hugo.**

**~Catherine**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is the 10th chapter for you guys. I will probably not update for a while again(REALLY SORRY) so I wrote another story (Also Les Miserable)so please check that out.**

**Please review and all rights go to Victor Hugo.**

* * *

**Enjolras**

After Eponine left, I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. How could I have been so open with her? I was good at keeping my feelings to myself, but when I had talked with her, it came out willingly. I only came out of my room to sleep on the couch, but Eponine had already fell asleep. Being a good gentleman, I lifted her in my arms and laid her down on my bed.

It was going to be awkward in the morning, and hopefully I would be ready for it. I took one look at her before closing the door behind me. As I made my way down the stairs, I couldn't help but think how much Eponine ment to me. I knew we were now good friends, but even with my other closest friends like Grantaire, I nad never been that open. In fact, I had never been that open like that with anyone.

Tomorrow morning was going to be something new, and I had to live with that.

* * *

~The Next Day~

I got up from the couch, keeping my eyes closed, and ran my hands through my blonde curly hair. Was Eponine awake yet? Swinging my legs off the couch, I opened my eyes to see Eponine sitting on the other chair, staring right at me. How long had she been there?

"I know you were going to just try to forget about yesterday, but we both I can't just let that go." she said carefully.

"Look, I don't know what I was thinking, no, I wasn't thinking. Can we just let it go?" I asked anxious to get off the subject.

"Alright, but before we do, can I just say something? I know how you feel. Just like what I said yesterday, if you even heard me or not, don't go blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault, It wasn't anyone's. Understand?"

I just nodded my head. I had heard her yesterday, every word she had said. But it was just too hard to make myself believe it. Eponine got up and went into the kitchen which left me still sitting down on the chair. After a moment, I stood up and followed her into the kitchen. I'm going to try to believe what she said, but that was going to be hard since I didn't even believe myself.

* * *

**Eponine**

I made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast. After what had happened yesterday and the talk with Enjolras just now, my stomach was begging for food, and I would have guessed that Enjolras was hungry too. While I started to cook, I could feel a presence behind me. I turned my head to see Enjolras seated down in a chair seemingly interested in his hands.

I tried to focus on what I was doing and get the memories of yesterday out of my head, but they wouldn't.

He had seemed for fragile, so easily broken, because he was. The walls Enjolras had built up around himself had finally been torn down. The man may have seemed strong and bold inside, while he was already broken on the inside, just like I was, or so I thought.

* * *

**Ok guys, this was a short chapter, but forgive me. In the next upcoming chapter, Marius and Cosette are going to make an appearance which will change Eponine and Enjolras's whole lives.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and please read and check out my other stories. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and followers, but I didn't even get a review from the last chapter, and that kind of brought me down.**

**So please leave a review and hope you liked it.**

**~Catherine**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the new chapter where Marius and Cosette make an appearance. I have written 3 to 5 chapters so I will post each chapter after 5-10 reviews. Hope you like this chapter and please review and follow and favorite.**

**All rights go to Victor Hugo.**

* * *

**Eponine**

The whole day we spent in silence. I went about doing chores for him while he studied upstairs. We had some unspoken agreement which allowed me to stay in his home while I help him around the house. I kind of felt back in my place, cleaning up after people. Although that wasn't what Enjolras had intended, I couldn't help but feel hurt. This was were I had been in life and this was where I was going to stay.

By the end of the day, we still hadn't spoken to each other. Plus, we were both too exhausted to make an effort to communicate with one another.

Enjolras still made me sleep on his bed without saying a word to me. He just settled himself down on the couch and turned his back to me. When I got ready for bed, I didn't at all expect what was going to happen to me the next day.

* * *

In the morning, I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get them to open. An uncontrollable yawn escaped my lips. I stood up, and made my way down stairs for a very special surprise.

Seated down on Enjolras's couch was none other than Marius and Cosette. Was this real or just a dream? I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that Marius had fallen along with the rest. And Cosette...I never thought I would ever come face to face with her.

"Eponine. How is this possible? I thought you were dead." Marius said dumbfounded.

"I could ask you the same thing Monsieur Marius." I said, feeling blood surge into my cheeks.

"I'm...it's just that...I'm speechless. How? How could you survive while the others didn't?" he said without thought.

I was surprised. Did he wish that his friends were alive instead of me? Of course he does. I was just a little messenger for him.

"Well Monsieur, if that's what you were thinking, I survived out of luck. I bet you gladly wish that I was dead." I spat at him. It might be rude, but I wasn't a mademoiselle.

"That's not it Ponine, you know that's not what I ment." he said reassuringly.

He was right. I did know what he ment. It was just easier to make my self believe that he had no care for me. That he had never loved me. It wasn't even that hard, since he never did. It shouldn't hurt me this much to see him, but it did.

Then I noticed that I was still on the stpes of the stairs and that Enjolras was nowhere to be found. Where was he?

All of a sudden, a bell dinged into the little arrogant mind of mine. This way, I will see what Monsieur Marius and Mademoiselle Cosette really thought of me.

"I better get going Monsieur. Wouldn't want to get in the way of your reunion with Monsieur Enjolras. Nice seeing you Marius, Cosette."

"Ok Ponine. Farewell." was all he said

"Yes, Eponine good bye. It was good seeing you again. Stay safe." Cosette said

"We'll see you around Eponine." Marius said

I walked toward the door, saying something quietly before I left, "I'll see Marius, we'll see."

As I closed the door behind me, I couldn't help the tears falling down my cheeks. I little experiment proved me right. If Marius had objected and tried to convince me to stay, that would mean the he at least cared about me. But he didn't. He had let me leave without a second word. They both had, Marius and Cosette.

This just shattered me completely. He had never loved me, and he never will. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and made my way around the streets of Paris. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get as far away of this place as possible. I just had to.

If only I had died at the barricades, my heart wouldn't have been broken. On the outside, I might be alive, but on the inside, I was already dead.

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked that chapter. I'm sorry that there wasn't much of Enjolras in this chapter, but he will be very important to the next part of this story, so keep that in mind. **

**I hope you liked it so please review and follow.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 and I hope you like it.**

**Please leave a review and I hope you like it.**

**Do you guys have any idea what to give your dad for their dad because I haven't got a clue. Please PM me if you have any ideas. Sorry for bringing my personal life into this. Go on and continue reading.**

**All rights go to Victor Hugo.**

* * *

**Enjolras**

**(Before Eponine woke up)**

That morning, I heard someone constantly knocking on my front door. Whomever could it be? As I got up to answer the door, I kept on thinking of the possible people it could be.

When I opened the door, someone I thought I would never for a while was staring right at me along with a young blonde beside him. The handsome man was the first to speak.

"Good morning Enjolras. Long time no see." he said with a small smile.

"Good morning Marius, Mademoiselle. You are right my friend. Long time no see." I replied

I opened the door wider to make room for them to come in. Out of all the days Marius could have come, why now? Why not earlier? These thoughts went up in my head. I was happy to see my old friend and companion, but why did he come now? How come he isn't cautious of being caught by the police, like I was?

"Well, Enjolras, I guess it is safe to say that the world has been good to you. Considering you don't look like a bloody mess from when I last saw you. How have you been friend?" Marius asked

"I've been well Marius. Now, when are you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" I asked, eager to get off the subject of the barricade. Thankfully, Marius caught on to what I was trying to do and introduced me to his friend.

She was a beautiful lady with her long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. But for some reason, thoughts of Eponine started popping into my head. For some reason, I found Eponine more attractive. What was wrong with me? Why was I thinking about Eponine like this. I hadn't before, but my mind had been clouded by plans for the revolution. I tried to push those thoughts of Eponine away for the time being.

"Enjolras, this is my fiancé Cosette. Cosette, this is my friend Enjolras." Marius introduced us to each other.

"Good Morning Mademoiselle. It's a pleasure meeting you." I said, not letting my manners go faulter.

I beckoned to the couch in which they took a seat. It was an awkward moment os silence and I made the first move to change that.

"I'm sorry, but I do not have anything to offer you since I had not been expecting any guest, so I guess I will go out and fetch some wine for I do not have any."

"No, that's alright Enjolras. There's no need."

"No, I insist. It will not take long." And with that I headed for the door and reached for my coat, not caring if I was still in my bed wear.

Only if I had new what would have happened while I was away, I would not have left. Things would have been different. But unfortunately, I discovered that too late.

**Eponine**

I did not know where I was headed. I just ran and ran, trying to get away from the man who had broken my heart.

I ran until it looked to be noon. Around me, people milled around, not giving me one look. Of course, they all looked extremely rich and wealthy, no wonder they ignored me as if I am dust.

After all that running, I needed a break. Being careful not run into anyone, I made my way to the nearest diner. When I reached it, someone I had thought I would never see again stood in front of me.

"Azelma."

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys for the very delayed update. I have been testing and well...I'm still a kid so I tend to get lazy, like ALL the time.**

**Please forgive me and I will try to make the newt chapter come up soon.**

**Thank you for all the reviews you left and I hope to see more of them. :) **

**-Catherine**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13. Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had finals and assessments almost everyday and I had to study for all of it and..ughhh. Well, I'm finally updating and hopefully I will be able to update more since it's the summer already here.**

**Here's chapter 13 and go check out my other Les Miserable story.**

**All credit goes to Victor Hugo.**

* * *

**Eponine**

"Azelma," I breathed out.

"Eponine. What are you doing here?" Azelma asked with worry in her voice

There were so many things I wanted to ask her but couldn't get myself to say. Instead, I pulled her into a tight hug. I needed something real, solid, and firm right now. She hugged be back with the same amount longing and care we needed for each other. I felt her tear drops on my shoulder, but I didn't care since I was crying also. Oh how I have missed my dear sister. It brings me one step closer to Gavroche.

We broke apart and sat in a table inside the diner. There were small changes I noticed about her. Her hair was longer now, and more tangled than it had ever been. Her eyes seemed brighter, filled with more joy. She had gotten skinnier so her arms and legs were just skin and bones. Oh how much pity and sadness did I feel for my little sister. She didn't deserve this.

"Azelma, what has happened? With you, mom and dad?" I asked regretting using the words 'mom and dad', it bringing a bitter taste to my mouth.

"Eponine, they're gone. They left off to go off to God knows where and just left me here."

"Well, I'm happy to know that they won't bother us anymore."

Azelma and I caught up, telling each other stories of what has happened to us. When i told her about the barricades, she remained still and quiet. I knew she was thinking about our little brother Gavroche. I was too. We had a moment of silence for him.

Then I continued until I got to the part where I was staying at Enjolras's house and I saw Marius and Cosette. I explained to her what had happened, not just because she was my sister, but because I needed someone to listen right now. Someone who would understand and stand by me.

"Eponine, how are you holding up?" she asked

I was looking down at my hands and was silently crying. Azelma pulled me in for another hug, except now I was the only one crying.

Once I got a hold of myself, we got up and walked around the streets of Paris, just like we used to. The only difference was that now, I didn't have anyone to work for and there was no one to harm me or my sister. We were safe as long as we were together.

* * *

**Enjolras**

I bought the wine at a nearby store. Once I got back to my apartment, I found Marius and Cosette still there, just where I had left them.

"Who's in the mood for scotch?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen to get wine glasses.

Then I decided to wake Eponine first before I do anything. I knew she has wanted to see Marius again for a long time. I made my way upstairs and knocked on her door. Forgetting my manners, I just opened the door completely.

She wasn't there.

There wasn't any kind of note or anything she left. I turned around to see Marius standing in the doorway.

"Marius, where is Eponine?" I asked, worried about my dear friend.

"Enjolras, she's gone. She left."

* * *

**Duhn duhn duhnnnnnnnnnnn. Sorry again for the long wait. Hopes this makes up for it.**

**Please let me know what you thought of it and leave a review.**

**~Catherine**


	15. Chapter 14

**Wow. I have really been lazy on writing this story haven't I? Well, I think there will only be like one or two chapters left before I end this with the epilogue. I feel really weird writing this right now, but oh well. Lets continue on with the story.**

* * *

**Eponine**

I spent the rest of the day with Azelma. She kept my mind off certain things. I decided to go to the old café and what had become of it while Azelma went off to look for a job.

When I got there, a wave of memories came crashing into me. Those times when Enjolras would make one of his big speeches, the whole room at his attention.

I also remembered delivering letters to and from Marius and Cosette. There were a lot of memories here. I just couldn't decide if they were mostly good or bad.

* * *

Four weeks passed and Azelma and I had decided to stay together,

Like a family.

I never went back to Enjolras, nor seen him.

It was like I had already vanished.

It was better this way.

Love makes us do stupid things

Sometimes we realize our feeling when its too late

Whoever knew that I would have feeling for the marble man

The man who I loved more within each day I didn't see him

Distance makes the heart fonder

That saying is both right and wrong.

The longer we were apart

the more I realized that time was repeating itself again

There was never going to be a love story for a girl like me

It was a life I will never know

Because I don't deserve it

I live in a world where sadness and realization creeps up on you

But I had always seen it coming

Always

* * *

After four weeks with Azelma, I realized she didn't deserve to be here, to live the same life as me. She deserved better. We might have been better dressed and well fed now, but I still felt like I was on my own again. That's why I told to go to some other country to find what she deserved. A good life. A family.

"Eponine, I have a good job here, so do you. I'm making enough money so that the we both can leave. Make a new start. Live new lives." Azelma tried to reason with me

"It wouldn't be any different for me. Go. You make a new life. Go make someone of yourself." I replied

"I can't. Not without you. You're my sister. I can't just leave you. I won't go unless you come with me."

I kept silent at that. I wanted Azelma to live a good life. But she wouldn't be able to go unless I go with her. It really is surprising the situations the world leaves us in.

"Alright. I'll go to England with you. But only because I want you to live a good life and to make your own family." I finally said

"Yay! My boss was kind enough to fix up our travel way to get there. Everything was already set. We just needed your confirmation that you would go. This is going to be so fun." my sister continued on the whole day, talking about everything we'll see.

I was starting to feel guilty. She said she would go if I went. She never said anything about me leaving England and going to see other countries in Europe, by my self. She'll have her own new start, and so will I.

* * *

The week passed by quickly and before we knew it, it was time to leave. It was going to be a long journey on land and then we would have to ride a boat to England. It was going to be a long way to England.

We were standing in front of the shop that Azelma worked in, waiting for the gentleman to finish checking the carriage and putting up our luggage.

I decided to take a walk to the old café before we left since I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see it again.

I entered and it was the way it had been four weeks ago. Everything was the same, except for one thing.

There was someone in here already.

The person turned around at the sound of my entrance.

I inhaled a gasp.

It was Enjolras.

I did what my heart was telling me to. I ran.

* * *

**So Azelma was able to find a good paying job. I want you to picture the two sisters as ladies with clean long dresses. They had cleaned up and changed their way of life. I was just wondering if you could feel that tired sadness I felt while writing this. I don't know, it might only be me. I was just curious.**

**Almost done with this story. I really only start writing chapters when I'm feeling down or when I feel so alone. Actually, I felt that this whole time that I didn't write. I guess I just now found out how to handle that sadness. Hopefully that sadness will go away in a couple of days since its almost my birthday. Just four more days. I sort of have a feeling that the sadness won't go away. **

**Please someone review. It will make my day, literally.**


End file.
